Bold
by xXNekoBunnehsXx
Summary: She was weak, but she argued like the strongest woman in the world. RobinXOC, RobinOC, Kinda fluff-y Oneshot! Oh and this is posted on my DA account too!


Watching every move, with such a quite love in his eyes, careful not to expose too much of his affection. She twirled her wrist towards him, and then to the seat next to her, a smile practically making the whole room glow.

Robin took his time to examine the room he was in; everything was stark white, it had white walls, a bed, a small sofa, a large TV, a desk, and there were pictures all over the room some were photographs, others were drawings she had made. She looked up at him with a smile.

"I still remember everything, you know." She said with a happy sigh, "I'd never let them take my memories of the time I spent with the team." Then she gestured to one of the walls covered with pictures of the team. "See? Megan, Artie, Kid, Connor, you, and Kaldur – all of them are up on that wall."

Robin ran a hand through his short hair and sighed, "Phoebe, the point of you coming here was so you could forget." Phoebe shook her head defiantly, her long brown tresses moving along like a shade.

"No, I don't want to forget. That wasn't the point." She replied, "I came here to heal and then I'm coming back to the team. That was the deal Batman and clearly I took it so shut up, Rob." He could see her eyes tearing up ever so slightly before she took a deep breath.

The room had grown so quiet; it was as if no one was in there at all. Robin wrapped an arm around Phoebe's shoulders. "You remember what happened, don't you?"

Phoebe softly took Robin's hand in hers. "No, I don't remember anymore. I just know that I'm here because of whatever happened, and for whatever reason you came to argue to me about not coming back to the team."

Robin told Phoebe that Artemis hadn't been where she needed to be during a mission, and it had resulted in Phoebe having broken ribs, broken arm and legs, and severe head trauma, along with a few other injuries. Artemis had also been suspended from the team while Phoebe recovered in one of the Wayne's mansions.

"Oh," She said softly, "So that's what happened." Her eyes filled with tears and she began to sob and held tightly to Robin, who just held her. After about fifteen minutes of Phoebe crying she wiped her tears and listened to Robin's heart. It was strong, it was powerful. "May I call you by your name, Robin? I think it's much easier to say."

Robin's face went pale, and then it flushed with color. "You know my name?"

Phoebe smiled. "Of course I know your name, I just never told anyone. I thought that was your goal." She said, peeking up from Robin's chest.

"Tell me my name. I want to make sure you know it."

Phoebe giggled slightly, over her sad daze, and pulled herself out of lying on Robin's chest to come to his ear. "Richard Grayson, or would you rather I call you Dick?"

Robin smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "You can call me whatever you want. Just make sure Batman doesn't hear you."

"Okay, Dick." She said, snuggling back against his chest. "When I come back to the team, I'll make sure none of the others know your name, okay?" Phoebe pulled herself up to kiss Robin softly on the lips, before dozing off in his arms.

"Okay." He said dreamily, completely dazed. "Wait, no!" He objected, leaping from the sofa making Phoebe plop to the floor. "You know I came here to convince you not to come back!"

Phoebe let out a soft chuckle. "I kinda hoped we could get over that." She replied, "I don't want to leave the team, even after what happened. It wouldn't be right. I have powers – is it wrong to use them for good? All I ever did as a kid was train to control my gift and you're trying to convince me to stop doing something I was shaped to do. I just can't allow that to happen."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again, Phebs." He sighed, cradling his head in his hands.

She stood with a slight stumble, and made it to where Robin stood, examining her. She kissed him again, but he didn't become dazed like last time or the first few times.

Phoebe remembered the first time they had kissed, and he had nearly fainted. It may have been her boldness of just coming up to him and throwing her arms around his neck, and kissing him, or it could've been the fact that Kid Flash and him had been talking while this happened.

However, now he kissed back and pulled her incredibly close. Shocked, Phoebe nearly fainted this time, pulling herself away before she collapsed.

Robin grinned. "So, we're decided?"

"No!" She growled, "Of course not. I'm going back to the team and that's final."

Robin sighed and sat back down on the couch leaving Phoebe standing their awkwardly awaiting a word from him. "You really want to come back don't you?"

She nodded and then added, "And I'm willing to 'argue' with you all day if I have to." Robin smiled and pulled her over to give her a kiss that she eagerly returned.


End file.
